


Clan names

by mus



Series: Clan lore [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Gen, exalted dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mus/pseuds/mus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First less or more finished thingamabob for my Flight Rising clan's lore. This was actually set to motion by the fact that I can't think of a clan name other than one referring to the founding matriarch. </p><p>Set to time long after the founders' reign.</p><p>Dragons in this story:<br/><a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=1049949">Ciiru</a>, <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=1070771">Zephir</a>, <a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=1114237">Zacari</a> (<a href="http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=1049950">Sam</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clan names

Zephir was sulking at what he had heard.

_'Clan Serclun'? You can't be serious... can you?_

"Does no one there even remember the founders anymore?" He snapped even though he knew those he had directed his words at couldn't hear him. "It's _Ciiru_ 's clan, not Serclun! I knew I should've stayed, these newbies are seriously messing with things!"

An odd laughter ringed from behind the nature caster before he managed to continue.

"Yelling at the younglings again, are we?"

Zephir turned to face the coatl. "They've changed the clan name!" He cried out. "None of these new dragons even know about us anymore, they-"

"Shhh. Quit your babbling!" Ciiru laughed as she walked closer to the heart of the clan's territory - that's where the nesting grounds were, and that's where she knew she'd find Zacari - the former guardian that had been one of her first hatchlings.

Although the shape of his body was that of a different breed now, he's instinct to protect was still strong as ever. Zacari had taken the place of his father, Sam, as the guard of the nests. Ciiru sat before the blue dragon, looking at him. Zacari was covered in more scars that his long dead father had ever been. The demented old dragon was clutching tightly at an item Ciiru was very familiar with.

"Just look how he stills takes good care of you", she said softly as she saw the shining surface of the large pearl.

Zephir walked up to her, glancing at the old blue dragon. After Sam's death Zacari had been very upset for a long time, and ended up adopting his father's charge as his own as a coping mechanism of sorts. But when Ciiru and Zephir had left the clan to serve Mother, the male had relapsed.

Though, later that day he had found a pearlcatcher's pearl aside one of the empty nests. Even if it wasn't the same thing, it offered him solace.

Zephir had sworn that he had left his pearl behind completely by accident. Then, at a different time, he said he had done it intentionally; leaving behind his old identity to fully embrace his new role as a servant of the Plaguebringer. When Ciiru had pointed out the conflict here, he had given her the silent treatment for days on.

Zephir stared at the pearl. Part of him wanted to go grab it from the old dragon. But the sound of that part had been getting fainter and fainter. What he would never admit out loud was that the last time they had visited the clan - which was several decades ago already - he had been glad that Zacari hadn't been present. The caster knew that he would've lost it, and Ciiru would've had to forcibly drag back the bawling mess he would've been.

"Take care, Zacari", Ciiru hummed as she stood up and turned to leave.

The blue dragon didn't react; he was just as unaware of the two ancestors' visit as the rest of the clan.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more to this storyline but I'm not happy with it currently; I may post the rest as another small chapter later.
> 
> UPDATE: as of 18th May 2016 this is no longer fully 'canon'/accurate. I decided that the clan name came to use somewhat early on instead of after these two got exalted, since I’m never gonna exalt my founding trio anyway even if I quit FR completely. Aside from this tidbit the story works within my other lore, though.


End file.
